finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
George Lanter
George Lanter is a survivor in The Final Destination. He is a security guard at the speedway and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. Among the survivors, He is calmest one. He teamed up with Nick and Lori to rescue the survivors. He was the seventh survivor to die after the accident. Biography George was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He is considerate, but suicidal and regretful. His family were killed when he was drunk driving. Since then, George was struggling to overcome his alcohol consumption and focused on his job as a security guard at the McKinley Speedway. The Final Destination George was working at the Mckinley Speedway in the stands, before Nick notices the premonition at the speedway is going to happen. When Nick realizes this and begins to panic and leave, George tries to calm him down, but Nick runs over him and George follows him. As George questions Nick on what crash he is referring to, the disaster in the speedway did really happen just like in Nick's premonition just before they witness Nadia being obliterated by a tire. George appears to Nick and Lori at the memorial. He tells Nick on how the disaster is gonna happen, before Carter confronts the guard. He blamed him for the death of his wife, who was among the casualties in the disaster, and mocks him. Later, George later witnesses Carter being dragged by his tow truck on fire before it explodes. George caught Nick and Lori at the speedway, to find out the other survivors. He helps them find out that Andy is next on death's list. They visit the autoshop, where Andy is working. George talks to him about losing his family, as Andy talks to George about losing his girlfriend. After their talk, Andy was killed when they tried to save him. They then realize that Hunt and Janet are next. After George and Lori save Janet from a malfunctioned carwash, they talk to each other about what's going happen to them when they die and what they will do. George attempts to commit suicide by hanging himself, but unable to do so after Nick and Lori found him. He explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accept his death, but Lori and Nick tells him not to give up. George, Lori and Nick thinks that saving Janet defeats Death, before they celebrated each other. However, days later, Nick sees the news on Jonathan Groves, who survived at the speedway and is in a coma. Nick contacts George to find Jonathan, but they arrive too late as he is crushed by an overfilled bathtub. 'Death' After an unsuccessful attempt at rescuing Jonathan from the hospital, George and Nick traveled outside to find Lori and Janet. As they were walking, an ambulance sped down the road and hit George at full speed, similar to what happened to Terry Chaney from Final Destination. Signs/Clues *Nick sees an image of a snake wrapped around a metal spike''' 'which is known as the Rod of Asclepius known as the symbol of medicine. This was the same symbol that was on the ambulance that ran George over. *George comically revealed to Nick and Lori that he tried to kill himself several times, but it didn't work, thumb|300px|right|George's Deathbecause it wasn't his time yet. *George talked to Nick about déjà vu and his dead wife immediately before he dies. Ironically, George is run over like Terry Chaney, giving a déjà vu reference to the first film. *George is named after George Waggner (Tod Wagger's brother from the original Final Destination). *Ironically, the film also has a déjà vu reference to the first film: The Browning Dog, The Clear Rivers sign, Carter's car, Terry's Death. *Normally an Ambulance truck will help someone but ironically it is the opposite (the truck doesn't help him) *Throughout the film ambulance sirens can be heard. Once when Janet walked out of the laundry shop, and another one when Lori was on the phone at the Cafe. *George is the 7th survivor to die. At the memorial a news van is seen behind George with the number 7. *At the speedway before the accident, George watches the race through the grind fence. Interestingly enough, as George is in the background, the racers rush past by in the foreground, making it seem, like they are running over George, just as he was meant to have died. Appearances *The Final Destination (portrayed by Mykelti Williamson) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Mykelti Williamson) Trivia *George is a mixture from Eugene Dix and Nora Carpenter from the second Final Destination film. He was suicidal, like Eugene, and accepted the fact that if it's his time to die, then he's okay with it, like Nora. Another thing that compares him to Nora is that they both had 2 family members that died in accidents. *"Deja vu is God's way of letting you know that you are where God wants you to be and doing what God wants you to do." Is the completed quote before he dies. *George's quote is in reference to the similarities between George's death and Terry's death from Final Destination *In a early draft of ''The Final Destination script, he was described as: GEORGE MINER. Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George